


you think i’m pretty?

by jaesghost



Series: a little bit of serotonin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30DayJohnJaeChallenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesghost/pseuds/jaesghost
Summary: Johnny spills wine on Jaehyun’s living room rug, and Jaehyun realizes that he’s in love. (and has been for a long time)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: a little bit of serotonin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196810
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	you think i’m pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Drabble I wrote for the 30DayJohnJaeChallenge. Day 4: Wine.

Not many men would have come unscathed after spilling an entire bottle of Merlot all over his precious Ikea rug. But when Johnny had accidentally knocked the red wine off the coffee table with a apologetic—and arguably the most adorable—smile, Jaehyun felt nothing but a funny feeling in his chest.

In hindsight, Jaehyun should have known that the funny feeling, blooming just below his ribcage, was a love confession waiting to happen.

“You’re so lucky that I’m drunk enough to excuse this solely on account of you being pretty,” Jaehyun grumbled as he picked up the bottle off the ground. Johnny glanced up from where he was crouched on the ground, using club soda to lessen the stain.

“You think I’m pretty?” His smirk makes the funny feeling increase ten fold. And Jaehyun couldn’t manage to find a counter to Johnny’s statement because, well, it was true.

“John, I’m serious,” Jaehyun sighs, crying internally as he tosses the fifty dollar bottle of wine it the trash. So much for romantic gestures. Jaehyun was never being romantic again if it meant that his extremely clumsy—and frustratingly alluring—boyfriend would end up spilling those gestures on the floor. “That bottle was expensive, and the rug even more so.”

“And I’m serious too,” Johnny leaves the stain in order to stand, walking over to where Jaehyun stood by the trash can. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You think I’m pretty. The Jung Jaehyun thinks I’m pretty.”

Jaehyun turns around to glance at his goofy boyfriend. Johnny tightens his arms around his waist, and Jaehyun feels all animosity—as if there was any left—flood from his body.

“Well I’d hope so,” Jaehyun sighed. “I wouldn’t have agreed to date you if that weren’t the case.”

“You only want me for my body,” Johnny let’s put a petulant gasp. “I should have known.”

“I want you for plenty of other things too,” Jaehyun raises up on his tippy toes ever so slightly to place a kiss on Johnny’s lips. Johnny is quick to chase after his lips, kissing Jaehyun in a way that was so Johnny that it made his knees weak. He tastes like the spilt wine and the strawberry chapstick that Jaehyun gave to him after getting sick of Johnny borrowing his all the time. If Jaehyun was told he could only do one thing for the rest of his life, he’d pick kissing Johnny every time. Kissing Johnny felt like coming home. Jaehyun pulls away first, the tips of his ears flushed pink. “Your body is just a plus. Except for when your lanky limbs bring an end to my rug.”

“You were the one that was trying to deflower my innocence on your tiny ass couch. It’s not my fault that I have a large and decidedly uncontrollable wingspan. My depth perception and overall motor control gets a little screw-y when my boyfriend is straddling my lap and shoving his tongue down my throat.” He’s only slightly wrong. Jaehyun was definitely getting a little handsy. He always did when he had wine in his system and Johnny all to himself, looking the way he does. But can you blame him? Jaehyun was only human. He has needs.

And Johnny is all of them.

”Jesus, why do you have to say it like that,” Jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up again. He’d very much like to be back on that couch right about now.

”Because I like to see you squirm,” Johnny smirks, and the funny feeling is back again.

“Also, deflower your innocence?” Jaehyun quips. “You’re far from innocent, Johnny Suh. And if anybody has done any deflowering in this relationship, it was you.”

“Oh I know,” Johnny smirks. “And I did a great job, too.”

This is the exact moment that Jaehyun’s mouth starts to run ahead of his brain. Because Johnny is smiling at him, and Jaehyun has always been weak to that smile. He’s always been weak when it came to Johnny, and sometimes the words come out before he even has time to process them.

“You’re insufferable,” Jaehyun sighs. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

Johnny’s smirk turns into a full blown smile, bordering on painful.

“You love me?”

And this is the exact moment that Jaehyun’s brain catches up again. And he realizes what he’s said. And his brain short circuits, because _holy fuck he does_. He loves Johnny. He loves him so much that his brain can’t keep up.

And now Johnny is looking at him like he means everything, and Jaehyun’s wine-drunk monkey brain can’t fucking keep up. Because he can’t imagine a life where he doesn’t love Johnny, and he knows that he always has.

He’s loved Johnny since the day they met, awkwardly bumbling through their pre-teen years. He’s loved Johnny since the day that Johnny went of the university, leaving a sad and angry Jaehyun behind. He’s loved Johnny since the day they reunited again: at some college party, drunk and handsy for the first time in their lives. He’s loved Johnny since forever. And he always will.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jaehyun burries his head in Johnny’s chest, and Johnny pulls him in, so so tightly.

“I can’t help it,” Johnny sighs. “Your ears are all pink. And you love me.”

“Just-“ Jaehyun pulls himself away from Johnny, slowly and softly. His words don’t have any bite. He’s all soft and mushy, and so so in love. “Finish cleaning up the wine while I go open another bottle. White, just in case your uncontrollable wingspan gets any more ideas.”   


”Yes, sir,” Johnny solutes with a soft chuckle, patting Jaehyun’s ass as the younger turns to make his way toward the kitchen. “Oh, Jae?”

Jaehyun hums in response, turning to look at his goofy and infuriatingly alluring boyfriend: his Johnny.

“Me too, just in case you were were wondering. I love you too. So much.”

And Jaehyun forgets all about the wine as Johnny pulls him closer again, kissing him in a way that is so Johnny that Jaehyun’s knees go weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter @jaesghost


End file.
